No Smoking Pistol
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: A2A Fic -How Will Alex and Gene Cope When There Egos Collide With Sexual Tension, Pride And 'The Right Thing? Lots of GALEXY Action Plz Read And Review: Loobz XXX
1. Jaffa Cakes

OK here goes I have not written a Life On Mars fan fiction even though I loved the program. Ashes To Ashes blown me away big style…and has such good parings. Hope you enjoy. Please Review-all comments are welcome. I obviously thrive on comments (I update quicker with them) but criticism is also good to help improve. sooo here goes.

* * *

**No Smoking Pistol**

**Chapter 1-Jaffa Cakes**

"Bolly…Bolly…Come in Bolly…Bolly Do you read me"?? Gene Hunt Questioned

"Huh" a dazed Alex turned around to witness a smirk creep on her superiors face. "Um…sorry, what…I was…" Began apologizing

"…With the fairies we know" Gene jested. Which was met by sniggers of amusement from Ray and Chris? Shaz however looked on sympathetically.

Alex seized the case file lying on the desk and briskly sauntered out of CID "I'm going to nail this guy, with or without the assistance of my imaginary constructs." Drake called.

"Oooooh" The boys spluttered after her in hysterics.

CID had been working on the same case for the past two weeks. They had now officially got 'nowhere'. They all knew who had beaten the lanky teenager to a pulp. And that the beating was connected to drugs…They also knew a big shipment was due. But what no body knew was why!! Lanky teenager, who went by the name of Oliver Smufit, was, as you would expect not saying anything.

Warren Carlisle the suspect of the drugs and beating had recently moved to Hunts patch and was now working very hard to corrupt the streets of London.

After three hours of "scrutinizing" research, DS Ray Carling and DC Chris Skelton had discovered that Warren Carlisle had been arrested three times on drug offences and twice for GBH. None of these had however reached the DPS due to "insufficient evidence". They had also unearthed the "damming" evidence, which stated he was partial to Cadburys Wispa bars!!

"Bolly back yet Raymundo??" Gene inquired as he emerged from his office like a rabbit out of his hole.

"Umm no Guv, we 'aint heard anything yet. Sorry" Ray replied. Looking around worriedly - fearing for his DI, he quickly snapped back into reality, pinched himself for caring about Drake and continued to play noughts and crosses with Chris

"Where the bloody hell is she then" Gene voiced - anger rising in his voice

"By her, I guess you mean me" Drake retorted smugly as she entered the smoke filled room. She elegantly perched herself on the edge of her paper-work free desk (something of a anomaly in the station)

"I will not have my officers swanning off without my permission…Do you understand me Drake?!" Gene warned

"I could hardly 'Swan', as you so perfectly put it, with your permission." Drake replied joyously. She knew she was skating on very thin ice.

Gene chose to ignore her reply and instead dived into sentence "Well while you were off gallivanting, we have been working ourselves into a frenzy…Haven't we boys!?" Gene looked around for the support of his cronies.

"Um…yes Guv…we have compiled these note" Chris offered helpfully holding the sparse file out for Gene to take.

However, quick as a flash Alex snatched the file and began leafing through it. "Oh yes…I can see you've been…what's the word" Drake sniggered "Hard at work." she continued - grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"If you've quite finished bollengy knickers!! How about you fill us in, on the wonders you achieved on your TSS outing" Hunt sarcastically grumbled.

"TSS??" Drake questioned, a frown forming on her framed forehead.

"Top Secret Stuff" CID chorused grinning like a pack of hyenas.

"Ohhh…OK then…Back on planet slightly sane" Drake began sarcastically" …The miraculous me has collected and compiled all the information needed for an undercover operation, which with the co-operation of my imaginary constructs, will bust this Warren Carlisle guy" She finished smugly, and looked around for praise-something with Gene at the helm was very unlikely.

"Well done Bolly" Gene congratulated sarcastically. "Would you like a medal now or a prize we have Bon Bon's, Jaffa Cakes and Jammy Dodgers"

"Very funny Gene. I thought that you would like an undercover op - this could get us the result we all want." Drake Explained.

"Let me guess your little plan involves "soiree's, alcohol and you in a ridiculously tight dresses" the DCI interrogated

"Well I was actually thinking of a skirt, but now you mention it a dress might be more appropriate" Drake Mused

"If this op puts yourself or another member of my team in danger, then you'll be sorry" Gene shouted anger, and hurt building up inside him.

Come on Gene live a little…life without danger is a waste of oxygen."

"Ohh alright then, don't get you're laced frenchies in a twist over it. Right lets crack on plans to be made…When's this party then??"

"Tonight" Drake muttered barely audible

"Tonight" Hunt burst "Christ on a bike…a little bit of warning would be nice for next time." moaned exasperated.

"If this goes to plan there won't be a next time Guv." Drake defended.

"Well for your sake I hope this doesn't go tits up…if it does it's on your head Bolly, just as you know that."

"I wouldn't expect any different Gene…I wouldn't expect any different!!"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please Review as I said before this is my first fic in this chapter. Press the Big Blue Button - you know you want to hehe CarrotLucky13 XXX


	2. A Crimson Blush

Hey guys sorry about the delay. Truly I am. Here is instalment no.2 will UD in a couple of days if I get 5 replies. Next chap is v interesting…The date XD Thanks to First Draft for the help

* * *

__

**A reminder of what happend in the last chapter...**

"Very funny Gene. I thought that you would like an undercover op - this could get us the result we all want." Drake Explained.

"Let me guess your little plan involves "soiree's, alcohol and you in a ridiculously tight dresses" the DCI interrogated

"Well I was actually thinking of a skirt, but now you mention it a dress might be more appropriate" Drake Mused

"If this op puts yourself or another member of my team in danger, then you'll be sorry" Gene shouted anger, and hurt building up inside him.

Come on Gene live a little…life without danger is a waste of oxygen."

"Ohh alright then, don't get you're laced frenchies in a twist over it. Right lets crack on plans to be made…When's this party then??"

"Tonight" Drake muttered barely audible

"Tonight" Hunt burst "Christ on a bike…a little bit of warning would be nice for next time." moaned exasperated.

"If this goes to plan there won't be a next time Guv." Drake defended.

"Well for your sake I hope this doesn't go tits up…if it does it's on your head Bolly, just as you know that."

"I wouldn't expect any different Gene…I wouldn't expect any different!!"

**No Smoking Pistol**

**Chapter 2-A Crimson Blush**

_Mostly Gene's Thoughts..._

Teaching and policing, might well be termed the "noble professions," but at the same time it can set in train some diabolically risky situations. He should know. He had previously been hired to educate younger officers in the art of dangerous undercover work. He was an expert. A natural…Wasn't he. Hunt shook his head, shaking out the last thoughts of doubt. He was sat in his office, head in hands nursing a glass of scotch.

To be honest he was baffled by Drake's New-Age thinking, in which she insists that 'obstacles and difficulties which befall us during our lives are in reality no more than "opportunities" in disguise'. However It was all another language to him. Drake though was infinitely more of a challenge!

Arrrr he let out an audibly angry sigh. Why did he do this to her. One whisper from those full red lips of hers, could render him speechless . One look into her deeply captivating eyes, could reduce him to an immobile wreck.

The powerful DCI stood up strolled around his office. To Drake who 'just happened' to be watching, he looked defenceless and exposed, something which made her feel very protective of him.

"Why, why, why does she do it to herself?? " Hunt voiced out loud. He briefly looked out his office window, only to catch his gaze with his DI. They both hurriedly looked away. Embarrassed they blushed.

Oh for god's sake pull yourself together man. Hunt self reprimanded. Once again he stared out of the window. He watched as Alex curled her index finger around the coiled phone line as she sat intently listening to an informant. He watched as she ran her hands through her unruly hair, catching a stray curl and taming it. He stared as she bit her lip, and furrowed her brow as she jotted down notes, deep in concentration.

Why does she feel that "nothing short of perfection cuts it in this world". She's perfect the way she is. Hunt stopped short; his last thought was almost laughable. He was the Manc Lion he did not go soppy especially over that posh nosed, mouthy tart.

Drake had ended her call and now had the attention of CID. She was using rather a lot of hand gestures, and every now and then returned to the board.

Now his time had come. He opened the door and entered the world of the living. I just need to suss out her problem areas and help her as best I can," he muttered to himself.

Hunt stopped and stared as Drake continued, ignoring his entrance. He basked in her beauty and drifted deep into thought.

'Pretty,' does her an injustice. Drake radiates both a poise and elegance that belied her years. He thought. Still attired in her immaculately pressed pinkish blouse and black skirt, everything about her was ultimately feminine and desirable. From the neat collar and cuffs of her blouse to the hem of her shortish but fully decent skirt, she exuded confidence and dignity. Her quite obviously natural chestnut-coloured hair hung shoulder length once permed, framing a somewhat inquisitive visage. God those toffee brown eyes would have stopped a T-Rex in full flight, he mused. Together with smooth cheeks that had surely been sculptured from the finest alabaster on hand, backed-up with generous lips which had been in major yet imaginary demand in the weeks she had been posted at the station. She was a package that could not only reduce the average man to an outpouring of nonsensical gibberish but would be likely damaging more hearts in the short term than a regular intake of a Quarter-Pounder and fries.

Gene thought back to the first moment he had met his fellow colleague something about her had captivated him on the instant.

"Well what are you waiting for lets get on with it," Drake's order snapped the DCI out of his revive

Before Gene knew what was happening she was stood by his side, with a look of concern etched in her face. "Are you ok Gene, you look a little peaky" Alex asked worriedly.

"Hum…what. No I'm fine, thanks anyway" Gene half heartedly defended. He turned to go but a hand caught hold of his arm for a brief second he felt a tingle run down his spine. What was happening?? He was the Gene Genie things like this didn't happen to him. He turned to Drake to add one of his sexist comments, but was met with a look of warmth in her truffle eyes and couldn't move. He was frozen.

"How about a drink?…You know to make you feel a little bit brighter. On me…After work…at Luigi's, is that ok" Drake questioned

"Um well actually I…" He began, thinking about the pile of paper work sat on his coffee table, urgent for his attention. But then he saw the look of hurt in Drake's face and added "I'd love to"

Drake looked momentarily embarrassed by his curt manner but smiled sweetly at Hunt nevertheless.

* * *

Thanks please review and then I will UD about what happens on there lil date. If not then i wont. Moohaha...lol Remember guys 5 reviews...I have had loads of hits but no reviews :( Critisim is welcome...Remember it's your fic, for you out there so any ideas of what you want are welocome XXX

Ly loads loobz XXX


End file.
